Season 2 Soundtrack
On this page you can find what are the songs that played on the show in the second season, by episode. Episode 209: Revelations Artiste:The Hundred In the Hands Song:Tunnels Scene:End montage. Episode 208: Lineage Artiste:Paul Oakenfold Song:Faster Kill Pussycat Scene:Takeda and Emily start a bar fight. Artiste:Camera Obscura Song:Tears for Affairs Scene:Marco gives Nolan a present. Episode 207: Penance Artiste: Frankel Song: Burn to Shine Scene: Jack and Fauxmanda put Baby Carl to sleep and chat about their wedding. Artiste: Moo Industries Song: Hummingbird Scene: Grayson Global's investor luncheon. Artiste: Smith Westerns Song: Only One Scene: Amanda and Mason chat at The Stowaway. Artiste: UNKLE Song: Sunday Song Scene:End montage. Episode 206: Illusion Artiste: The Fearless Vampire Killers Song: The Deadline Scene: Mason enters the White-Haired Man's airstream. Artiste: Don't Get Hung Up Song: The Stevenson Ranch Davidians Scene: Jack and Kara hang at The Stowaway, remain awkward. Artiste: Sleepy Sun Song: V.O.G. Scene: The Stowaway kick off its grand reopening Artiste: The Stevenson Ranch Davidians Song: Cosmic Blues Scene:Jack pops the question to Amanda on The Amanda. Artiste: U.S. Royalty Song: Fool to Love Scene: Declan watches the news. Artiste: Massive Attack Song: Paradise Circus Scene: Final scene montage. Episode 205: Forgiveness Artiste: Kurt Vile Song: So Outta Reach Scene: Charlotte visits Declan at The Stowaway, awkward convos ensue. Artiste: Ferraby Lionheart Song: Vermont Avenue Scene: Jack updates Declan about Amanda. Artiste: Rainbow Arabia Song: Blind (Salva Remix) Scene: Daniel, Ashley, and Aiden go out for drinks. Artiste: Julia Stone Song: For You Scene: Emily trolls the beach and has a flashback about her dad. Artiste: Actor On-Set Song: Strangers In The Night Scene: Mason accuses Amanda of being an imposter. Episode 204: Intuition Artiste: Azure Ray Song: The Heart Has His Reasons Scene: Everyone cries at the hospital (oh, and Daniel + Ashley do the deed) during the end-of-episode montage. Episode 203: Confidence Artiste: Lord Huron Song: I Will Be Back One Day Scene:Emily wanders over to The Stowaway to ask Fauxmanda for a favor. Artiste: Damien Jurado Song:Everything Trying Scene: Jack and Amanda have a late-night bonding session at The Stowaway. Another shot of milk, please! Episode 202: Resurrection Artiste: INXS Song:Never Tear Us Apart Scene: Emily's mom sings along to this song during a sepia-toned 80s flashback. Artiste: The Fieros Song: Songbird Scene: Jack and Amanda stroll into the Stowaway as a water pipe explodes all over Declan. Artiste: Django Django Song:Life's a Beach Scene: Declan chats with Trey while hanging on The Amanda. Artiste: Daiquiero Song: More Scene: Nolan and Padma have lunch and chat about Nolcorp. Artiste: The Interns Song:Smother Scene: Jack and Declan have bro-time over over a glass of scotch at the Stowaway. Artiste: Ariel Pink's Haunted Graffiti Song: Only in My Dreams Scene: Nolan has a Nolcorp video-meeting. Episode 201: Destiny Artiste: Tame Impala Song: Elephant Scene: Nolan kills it in the boxing ring. Artiste: M Ward Song: Theres a Key Scene: Declan chats on the phone as Jack and Amanda walk into The Stowaway. Artiste: Soft Swells Song: Shake It Off Scene: Nolan visits Jack (sorry, Jack Daddy) on his boat. Artiste: Lightships Song: Girasol Scene: Jack works on the bar, remains moody. Artiste: Chromatics (Neil Young cover) Song: Into The Black Scene: End montage. Category:Soundtracks Category:Season 2